A combiner is an electrical circuit that can combine a plurality of signals into a single signal. Within wireless communication technologies a combiner can be used to combine two or more radio frequency (“RF”) signals into a signal. However, conventional RF combiners have various problems and disadvantages when used within modern wireless communication technologies. For example, when combining RF signals at Very High Frequencies (“VHF”), conventional RF combiners require components with large values. For example, wireless communication technologies use inductors of values around 72 nH for VHF applications. Large inductances are difficult to implement if the circuits are to be low loss. Higher component values result in higher turns and greater losses. These values are too large to be implemented into modern wireless communication system components which more and more require miniaturization to accommodate consumer demands for smaller products.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.